Throwing Knife
:For similar weapons, see Tomahawk, Combat Axe, Push Dagger and Hypno Knife. The Throwing Knife is an Equipment item in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The throwing knife also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon Riley uses the throwing knife to injure Manuel Roba in his home in Mexico. Simon Ghost Riley Knife throw MW2G.png|Riley throws a knife at Roba. Manuel Roba knifed MW2G.png|A knife penetrates Roba's right arm. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Throwing Knife is seen only once in the campaign, at the end of "Endgame", where John "Soap" MacTavish uses it to kill General Shepherd. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Throwing Knife is unlocked as Equipment at level 7. It deals the same damage as the regular Knife; it is always a one-hit-kill unless in a private match with health set to double. It also cancels out Last Stand or Final Stand and immediately kills the player, just like the Knife. Players will receive only one knife; however, any thrown knife can be retrieved, regardless of who threw it, assuming the player has Throwing Knife as equipment selected. It can also be replenished with Scavenger. After throwing the knife, a number of events can happen: *The knife hits an enemy player, scoring a kill and leaving the knife in the body. *The knife hits a friendly player, dealing no damage but leaving the knife embedded in the body, unless on Hardcore game modes, where the damage will be dealt back to the thrower or cause a Team Kill. *The knife hits the ground at a certain angle, causing it to clatter to a stop, where it can be retrieved. *The knife becomes embedded in a surface (walls, etc.) from where it can be retrieved. *The knife hits any surface at a certain angle, causing it to ricochet (as with the Grenade Launcher) and flip an extra several feet. In this instance, the knife is still deadly and can kill, provided it does not stop moving.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14tCmsJk5M The Throwing Knife is popular with stealth classes as it is silent, gives no warning (unlike grenades), and even if the player misses, there is a good chance the target will not notice (unless they see the knife go straight by or they hear it ricochet). However, it has a short effective range, as it rapidly descends towards the ground the farther it is thrown. Thus, at longer ranges it is necessary to aim above the target for it to be thrown accurately. The throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to master because it requires practice to aim at targets and throw it, usually in a quick succession and during movement. Throwing the Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing the knife. Throwing Knife reticle MW2.png|Crosshair. Throwing Knife Before Being Thrown.jpg|Throwing Knife, before being thrown. Throwing_Knife.png|Throwing Knife, after being thrown. Knife Pick Up Icon MW2.png|Throwing Knife's Pick Up icon in "Endgame". Call of Duty: Black Ops The Throwing Knife briefly appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. During the mission "WMD", before approaching the main control room, Grigori Weaver opens a door and is immediately faced with an enemy. Weaver proceeds to throw a throwing knife at the soldier, piercing his neck, instantly killing him. Weaver then retrieves his knife. It is the Throwing Knife's only appearance in the entire game, as it is essentially replaced by the Tomahawk in multiplayer. WMD.jpg|Grigori Weaver retrieves his Throwing Knife from the body of the dead soldier. Throwing_Knife_in-flight_WMD_BO.png Throwing_Knife_WMD_BO.png Soviet_soldier_being_killed_by_a_Throwing_Knife_WMD_BO.png Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Throwing Knives appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), first spotted in the launch trailer. Unlike the consoles, this DS throwing knife is used by converting the player's own knife in a ranged weapon, via the ADS button. It also has unlimited ammo, so recovering lost knives and losing a melee weapon isn't an issue. The throwing knife is always a one hit kill, except on zombie mode, where it is a three hit kill. The throwing knife is available in the campaign and multiplayer for the player's use, available from the start as part of the knife. Like in the consoles, the DS throwing knife can also ricochet and bounce off/on objects or surfaces and still get kills. However, the only items the knife can get stuck in are enemies and other targets, as it ricochets off of everything else. In Zombies, it is unlocked from default and kills a zombie in three hits in the body or one headshot at any range, making a good and effective weapon for accumulating points on early rounds. Interestingly, it gives 410 points per headshot on the first round, but adds 50 points each round it passes, giving 460 and 510 points on the second and third round respectively, and so on. Knife blopsDS ADS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The Throwing Knife makes several minor appearances throughout the campaign. It appears in the mission, "Prologue," where it appears in a flashback of Soap killing Shepherd with one, and in the mission, "Down the Rabbit Hole," where Sandman can be seen using one to kill an Inner Circle soldier while Price drags Yuri to the helicopter. Multiplayer The Throwing Knife returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used in the Multiplayer World Premiere Trailer. It is unlocked at level 5 and is almost unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Also, unlike all other equipment, Scavenger can replenish knives. Quickdraw is extremely recommended, as the Pro version will allow tactical and lethal equipment to be deployed faster. The Throwing Knife is ideal for stealth, as it gives no warning and deals instant death. It is also somewhat effective for killing Juggernauts if one has Scavenger, as four hits with the throwing knife will kill one. Throwing knives will stick into a Riot Shield after being thrown at. The Throwing Knife is also the default Tactical for Infected players in Infected. The Infected players have Quickdraw Pro as a default perk to allow for easy kills. Later in the games, especially when there is a lot of Infected players it is quite difficult for the Survivors to be watching out for them and avoid the knives as the same time. Throwing_Knife_MW3.png|The knife about to be thrown. Throwing_Knife_texture_MW3.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Throwing Knife appears once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, with a completely new aspect. However, apart from graphical changes, it behaves almost identically to the Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) variant Throwing Knife MW3DS.png|The knife. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Throwing Knife makes a brief appearance in the mission "Suffer with Me" where Woods uses one to take down a guard about to shoot a flare gun. Killing the guard with the Throwing Knife is essential for a challenge in the level. Throwing_Knife_BOII.png|Holding the throwing knife as Mason takes out a guard. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Throwing Knife returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is used by Maniac Pointstreak, as well as on the default loadout of the "infected" in Infected. It acts very similary to its predecessors. Throwing Knife Animation CoDG.png|Throwing the knife Throwing Knife Animation 2 CoDG.png|Preparing to throw the knife. Multiplayer It can be bought in multiplayer for 6 Squad Points. It is helpful when being stealthy as the player can kill enemies without making much noise. The Throwing Knife is also found in the last tier of Gun Game with the Combat Knife. Getting a kill with the Throwing Knife wins the game. Safeguard It can be obtained in Safeguard from Supply Drop crates. It replaces the I.E.D.s if taken. It is recommended to stick with the I.E.D.s instead as they can kill multiple enemies while the Throwing Knives can only kill one enemy at a time. Trivia General *The knife has the Infinity Ward logo embedded on the side. *Since corpses disappear faster than the knife, a knife may fall off of a corpse and still kill anyone it hits on the way down.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egW7yIB5jxY *It can be used to set off Claymores and C4. *On the throwing knife, there are the words "Ryan Lastimosa", an Infinity Ward employee. *At extreme angles, it is possible for the Throwing Knife to ricochet and cover greater distances. *It uses the same model as the Tactical Knife. *It is possible for Throwing Knife to ricochet on the dead body (because dead bodies count as a solid objects until they fall to the ground) and score a kill, as seen multiple times here. *It is possible for Throwing Knife to penetrate the Riot Shield and hit the arm of the player that uses the Riot Shield, killing the player (unless they're a Juggernaut Recon). *The knife sometimes glitches straight to a target when within a close distance. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Near some boxes in Skidrow is an irretrievable knife that's stuck in a table. *In multiplayer, throwing a knife at your ally will not kill them but it will be there for a long time. *The metal detectors in Terminal light up when knives are thrown through them. *A knife that is stuck through glass will be suspended in the air if said glass is shot (same with C4). *Originally, soldiers in every faction in multiplayer were to yell "Throwing a knife!" in their language when one was thrown. This idea was likely scrapped due to the Portuguese word for knife (faca, which Militia would use) being too close to the English word fucker. *The symbol for the throwing knife in Create-a-Class is different from the actual knife thrown. *In campaign, the player will always hit Shepherd in the right eye regardless of where it was really aimed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the campaign mission, "Down the Rabbit Hole", Sandman can be seen throwing his knife at an enemy during the sequence where John Price drags the injured player, Yuri, into the chopper. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The throwing knife is a one hit kill to an enemy with a ballistic vest, this pertains to snipers in a Helo Scout. *In the mission Federation Day, Logan Walker uses a weapon called a Push Dagger to stab a Federation guard, and uses it like a Throwing Knife to kill another. Keegan also uses it to stab another guard. Despite where the player throws it, the Dagger hits the guard in the neck. Video Video:Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 Throwing Knife Tips Tutorial Range and Types By Xplict91|Knife throwing demonstration at effective range. Video:Myth_Madness_18_of_21|Destroying a Harrier with a throwing knife. References Category:Call of Duty Online Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment